leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Rework) Lee Sin, the Blind Monk
This is a tentative rework for Lee Sin, the Blind Monk. Lee's been in a tough design spot for some time: on one hand, his kit is often singlehandedly responsible for limiting champion diversity in the jungle, due to it being overloaded on mechanics, and on the other, he's not actually a bad champion. He's fun to play, has some of the best skill expression in the game, and has a unique niche in the game as a utility assassin/fighter. When Riot proposed to slash his early game power, the community went into an uproar, and generally has been extremely reluctant to accept any changes to him. It's extremely hard to change anything about Lee Sin, because there's so much to him that is iconic: he's one of the best Dragon/Baron stealers in the game, his mobility defines him, and everyone knows about the Insec kick. It's difficult to give him a weakness, since he's good at pretty much everything. I think a possible solution to this, while often thrown out as a joke, would be to carry his namesake to its full extent, and make the Blind Monk truly blind. Additionally, it might be worth trimming down a bit of his more pervasive power in favor of power directly concentrated on his actives. The result would be a champion who could truly be amazing at a ton of different things, while still having a genuine weakness and a unique interaction with team comps, both ally and enemy, along with a totally unique strategy and playstyle. Furthermore, it would allow Lee Sin to take his current strengths to the next level, and in addition to top-tier damage and tankiness he could also bring his utility to the forefront too, using it even more as a major part of his fighting style and making additional contributions to his team besides well-placed Insec kicks. Abilities Lee Sin's personal range is permanently . |targeting='Blind Monk' is a self-debuff. |additional=This is by far the most drastic change I want to implement to Lee Sin. Back in 2011, when he was released, if anyone had suggested to make him actually blind, it would only be as a joke (and it was, as seen in his April Fool's champion spotlight). Nowadays, however, both the design and technical teams at Riot have advanced by leaps and bounds, and such an effect could not only be possible, but also potentially really good to have. In this situation, the tradeoff to such a massive disadvantage would be that Lee Sin would be allowed to be massively OP otherwise, and could have some the beefiest stats and most powerful abilities around. Overall, it would cement his place in aggressive, roam- and vision-oriented team comps, where he'd shine the best due to the vision control his team would be able to output (by contrast, he'd have trouble in defensive/turtle/stall comps, as the lack of overall control would render him literally blind in many areas). It would also give him a clear niche against certain team comps: farm and late-game comps would be in trouble due to the huge early game pressure he'd be able to output, and his utility would also allow him to deal very well with all-in comps, but he'd also suffer enormously against poke comps, who'd be able to abuse his blindness to attack him out of his reach. In general, I gave Lee's base stats massive buffs, as I think he needs enough raw tankiness to soak up at least some damage, which he'd be more vulnerable to due to his blindness, but also more damage, as he should really, really hurt if he does get in reach of his targets. He'd be a great duelist in persistent fights, though the trick to beating him would, again, lie in abusing his lack of persistent vision. Here's the full list of stat changes: * Base health increased to 600 from 570.8. * Health growth increased to 100 from 85. * Base health regeneration increased to 10 from 7.425. * Health regeneration growth increased to 1 from 0.7. * Base attack damage reduced to 81 from 61.176. * Attack damage growth increased to 7 from 3.2. * Base attack speed increased to 0.75 from 0.651. * Attack speed growth increased to 6% from 3%. * Base armor increased to 30 from 24.216. * Armor growth increased to 4 from 3.7. * Base movement speed increased to 400 from 350. * Is now a manaless champion, and no longer consumes energy (I figured the gate to Lee Sin's ability use here would be his blindness, and not his energy. He should be able to use his abilities as much as he'd like, as he'd always have a high chance of missing). }} Lee Sin fires a wave of sound in a line, dealing physical damage to the first enemy it hits and dashing to them. |leveling= |cooldown= |range=1300 |targeting= Resonating Strike is a linear colliding skill shot. |projectile=true |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional=A large overall change to Lee's kit I want to implement is the fusion of both components of his abilities: since he'd have no resource, there would effectively be no real decision-making to following several of his 2-part abilities after each other. Instead, he'd have much shorter cooldowns all around, and should therefore have much more potent persistent utility and mobility as the game would advance. }} Lee Sin shields himself for seconds and dashes to the target ally, placing himself between them and the nearest enemy champion. |description2='Lee Sin' can cast Safeguard on himself to apply his own shield without dashing. |leveling= |cooldown= |range=700 |targeting='Iron Will' is a unit-targeted dash. |additional=This is the biggest change to Lee's basic abilities I want to implement, as I think Lee Sin shouldn't have much persistent power (it wouldn't make much sense, considering how he'd be spending most of his time looking for his opponents, let alone putting his steroids to use), especially since his sustain doesn't really add any wow factor to his gameplay. Instead, I want to super-improve Lee's shield, allowing him to give either himself or his allies significant protection. Both the base amount and scaling are huge, partly so that both AD and tanky Lee Sin (or tanky damage Lee) would feel good about this no matter what they'd build, but also so that Lee would also make a sizeable contribution to his team via shielding targets as well. I removed the CDR on ally hit, but also massively reduced the cooldown, so that it would be available pretty frequently, especially late-game at maximum CDR. I made a few small changes to the dash, the first being that Lee would position himself between target champions and nearby enemies a la to intercept possible incoming damage, allowing him to truly safeguard enemies from as much damage as possible. The most controversial adjustment, though, would be the removal of the ward-jumping: while the mechanic itself is something Lee's players have grown attached to, it's also a somewhat clunky middle man to a larger dilemma, namely that of whether or not Lee should have free-targeted mobility. On one hand, it plays a pretty big part in the Insec kick, but on the other, it also often lets him escape fights far too easily, and provides huge amounts of mobility when he already has another dash. As a Diver, Lee shouldn't be great at escaping fights, and for all of the above reasons, I think it might be better to make his mobility here dependent on his allies. }} Lee Sin smashes the ground, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies and them for seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |range=350 |targeting='Tempest' is a point-blank area of effect ability. |damagetype=physical |spellshield=will block the damage and slow. |additional=I buffed Tempest and changed its damage type to physical, which would make Lee's damage more consistent overall (he'd deal huge base damage, but could be mitigated better by armor). Additionally, I fused it directly to E2's slow, making it crowd control a lot shorter, but much larger and non-decaying (I want to remove the movement speed caps on the side, which would make a 70% slow almost equivalent to a 99% slow now). As with Lee's other basic abilities, the cooldown here is a lot shorter, so that Lee would be much more at ease to use this for detection, and potentially much more damage. }} Lee Sin launches a powerful roundhouse kick, dealing physical damage to the target enemy champion and a over 1 second. |description2=Enemies the target collides with take the same damage and are for 1 second. |leveling= |cooldown= |range=125 |targeting='Dragon's Rage' is a single targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype=physical |spellshield=will block either the kick or the collision. |additional=Dragon's Rage is the ability I changed the least overall. While I reduced the cooldown, I didn't drastically buff its damage either, as I think Lee should use more of his powerful autoattacks to take down his targets. }} What are your thoughts on this? Do you think this would be beneficial for Lee Sin? Do you disagree with the direction I took with the changes? Category:Custom champions